Gantt charts may be used to illustrate schedules and resource utilization. For example, pertaining to a schedule, a Gantt chart can illustrate the start and finish dates of various tasks of a project. A resource utilization Gantt chart can present time buckets that illustrate the utilization of a resource for a period of time. A user interacting with a Gantt chart may desire to select an element (e.g., a time bucket or task) to view and/or modify the element's characteristics. If the end-user desires to view and/or modify multiple elements, the end-user may need to interact with each element individually. Such interaction with individual elements of a Gantt chart may be time consuming. Similarly, application developers who create Gantt chart-related software may not have the framework available that allows multiple elements of a Gantt chart to be interacted with concurrently.